The Secret Life of an Ordinary School Girl
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Olivia Johnson is just one ordinary school girl with just one big imagination. When a normal Monday morning goes pacefully slow, Olivia like to try and brighten her own day up...What sort of creations can one girl create?  This is the worst summary EVER!


**The Secret Life of an Ordinary School Girl**

Dark eyes staring down at the cereal bowl, the world around rushing about at high speed. It was just another day in the Johnson residence for Olivia. The sun was still rising outside and the whole place smelt like coffee and washing powder. Olivia continued to sit at the table in silence, not even bothering to look at any of her family. Her mother was trying to make packed lunches for everyone, her hair in a mess and her clothes stained from trying to feed the baby. Olivia's father was trying his best to tie his tie in his half-asleep state, which wasn't going too well for him. The young baby of the family, not a lot older than a year old, was sat in her highchair, flinging her breakfast covered spoon all around the room. Olivia had to keep ducking and diving to make sure she didn't get hit with anything to dirty up her school uniform.

The brunette hit her head to the table, barely missing the glop of peaches that flew over her head. "Commander Johnson!" A panicked voice shouted out from a distance. Olivia lifted her head, her brown curls falling all over her face. The orange rocks covered as far as she could see, the matching dust flying in all directions and clogging up most people's airways. Olivia could see the rest of her team crouched behind rocks, a cold silence hanging in the air. The teenage girl clenched her hand around the sticky gun in her hand; it had already taken a few blows, but Olivia never let go of her grip.

"Commander Johnson!" This time is was a low whisper from a rock just behind hers. A small face poked out and a young boy looked both ways before tumbling forward, "Commander Johnson, what do we do?" Olivia turned her head to take a peek at the battle field. There was piles upon piles of bodies everyone, all covered in the same orange goo. Olivia would have been lying if she had said she wasn't worried, but she also would have been lying if she had said she didn't know what to do next.

"Okay, CJ, follow my lead." Olivia whispered, not wanting to alert anyone who shouldn't have been listening. She got to her feet, still crouched down behind the rock. No one could see her yet, but then she quickly jumped up and starting shooting at nothing in particular. More orange goo shot at her and Olivia just kept dodging it all...

"Sadie!" The middle-aged woman scolded the baby. "Look at the mess you made." Mrs. Johnson scooped Sadie up, the baby still giggling to herself. She was soon carted back to the bathroom to be cleaned up. "Clean this mess up, Olivia." Her father ordered sternly, rushing around the kitchen now to find the rest of his briefcase contents. The young girl sighed, knowing that she had to do it. Her parents were too busy, wrapped up in getting themselves ready for the long and dreary day ahead of them.

Olivia grabbed an old cloth from the sink, ringing it out before going about mopping up the high-chair. She ran the back of her wrist against her sweating brow before setting back to cleaning.

"OLIVIA!" A stern voice shouted down to the grand kitchen. Olivia stood up straight on command, hands behind her back and looking ahead at the glass wall. She could see as far as the kingdom from that spot, but her expression showed no interest in that. Her grey clothes were ratty and her face was drained of all life, but Olivia stayed in that position no matter what. When her boss came prancing into the kitchen, no older than a child, she could barely stand to look at him. "Olivia, I called for you!" His unbroken voice squeaked. "Sorry, your Highness." Olivia apologized with a curtsey. "I was busy cleaning up the spillages." The Prince did not look impressed. He pulled a spare chair away from the counter, jumping on it so he was slightly taller than his maid in question.

"If you want to keep this job, slave, you'd better do a better job!" He hissed unkindly in her ear. Olivia reacted fast, quickly turning and grabbing the Prince by his throat. "You listen here, your 'Highness'. I don't work for you! I work for you parents!" She threw him back, hoping to not have caused a fuss, but the Prince toppled backwards from the chair, landing with a thud on the floor. There was silence for a moment as the two glared at each with intense eyes and dignified faces before the Prince burst into a loud wail, "MOTHER!"

"Chester! Chester!" A woman shouted through the walls of the castle, "Carter!"

A door upstairs slammed shut, most likely the bedroom door that belonged to Olivia's older brother. The brunette threw the cloth back in the sink, having mopped the entire kitchen free of peaches. Olivia used her wrist to turn on the tap since her fingers were starting to stick together from all the cleaning.

"Move!" Carter swung his hips and bumped his tiny sister from her spot. He grabbed his water bottle and started filling it up, but, before it was filled all the way, he tipped it out. The process was done a few times before Olivia decided to try and push her brute of a brother away. He didn't budge. "MOVE!" Olivia shouted into his side, still trying to forcefully move him. "Be quiet, Olivia!" Her father snapped, going back to his newspaper. "You're giving us all a headache..." Carter smirked down at his little sister, sticking his tongue out like a child. Olivia narrowed her eyes on her brother, quickly stealing the moment and running her hands under the tap whilst her brother wasn't looking.

"Oh look, Honey, the circus is in town!" Both of the older children turned to face their parents one with horror one with glee painted across their face. It had been a long time since the family had been to the circus, it was many years ago and the details were sketchy in Olivia's mind. "No." One simple word and it all came tumbling down around them.

Olivia started fiddling with the end of her skirt, wishing the clock would hurry up and get to eight already. The faster she could get out of the house, the faster she could get to school. The faster she could get to school, the faster she would be away from her family and their nagging ways. Staring at the clock, time ticked by slower than ever. With Sadie babbling to herself in one ear and Carter releasing loud bodily functions in the other, Olivia felt trapped, like there was never going to be an escape for her.

By the time it was almost eight, Olivia felt ready to tear her perfect brown curls from her head. She dived from her chair, running down the small corridor that connected every room downstairs, and into the pitch black living room. Olivia couldn't see anything, but she knew what she had to do.

Reaching he hand upwards, Olivia flicked the glasses down onto her eyes. Her vision turned green, but she could see clearly. The white lines dotted across the lenses, trying to locate what Olivia had come in for; the priceless Jaded Diamond. It was worth a lot more money than Olivia cared to express aloud. "Careful now, Agent O." A young boy's voice whispered in her ear. Agent O smiled as the white lines came to a halt, signaling it had tracked down the Jaded Diamond.

"Don't worry, Agent C. I've got this one in the bag." Agent O tried to take a step forward, but she moved her foot back into its original place before she could move anywhere else. Staring down at her feet, the smoky white line was as clear as the time of day. Agent O did not want to have her foot shot through with the lasers. Security in this place was going to be very tight, she needed to watch herself.

Taking another good look around the room, the laser lines were showing up everywhere in sight. It was a good thing that Agent O was used to this line of work, being a field agent for such a long time had paid off. The young girl stepped over the first line, ducking form another. She continued her way along the floor by ducking, diving and tumbling around on the lasers which her skin barely missed.

The Jaded Diamond was in a large glass case and Agent O had to be very careful when extracting it, the last thing she needed was the alarms sounding off. Reaching into her back pocket, Agent O pulled out what looked like an empty bullet shell, but the top clicked off and a bright red laser of her own came shooting out. Agent O carefully etched a circle around the glass and it fell with a crack to the floor. Taking off her glove, she delicately removed the Jaded Diamond from the protective shield. All hell broke loose as the alarms sounded off; Agent O wasn't half as skillful leaving the room as she had been entering it. With one final jump, she crossed the border between the two rooms…

"Olivia!" Mrs Johnson scolded her eldest daughter, "Stop messing around and do something useful!" Olivia found that she had her baby sister thrusted into her hands before she could even reply to her mother. Mrs. Johnson ran straight back up the staircase, leaving Olivia to be late for school if she wasn't careful. Thinking on her feet, Olivia herself ran back into the kitchen and almost dropped the baby into her highchair.

"BYE!" Olivia called back to her family before the door could click shut again. With not a moment to spare, it was eight o'clock. Olivia set off on her journey to school without another hesitation. She skipped off down the street, jumping up onto the broken fragment that was left of a wall that had once been there. Stretching out her arms and keeping her head held high, Olivia walked forward. The silent whispers from the on-looking crowd were very intense, no one knowing if the great Olivini was going to make it across the tight rope. She wobbled back and fore, almost losing her balance a few times, but the faster she moved, the faster she managed to get across to the other side.

The crowd jumped to their feet, applauding like crazy, letting Olivini take her final bow for the night. The young girl ran off backstage to her dressing room to start packing up. It was her final night in the town of Welfall and the Great Olivini would be travelling that time tomorrow with the rest of the circus to a different place where she would perform her usual tightrope walking tricks for the audience to 'ooo' and 'ahh' at. The perfect life that she loved to live.

A/N: This is one of the pieces of work that has stopped me from writing any updates this week :( I KNOW! Half term and I'm plagued with homework! Grrr...

BUT! At least this is one piece that is outta the way now :) I've still got one more to do -_-

I HOPE YOU ENJOY! I worked quite hard-ish on this...

The whole idea was to write a story about a person with a very boring life who likes to daydream a lot! I had no fu writing this...NO IDEA WHY! THIS SHOULD BE MY SORTTA THING! But it isn't...

BUT! To make up for my lack of updating this week, I have been also working on a top secret new story for most of ya'll to enjoy xD hahaha! Hope that makes up for it! Chapter one will be posted November six! I PROMISE YOU THAT!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
